


Beautiful undone

by tenmillionotters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Feathery steps closed in on him, he felt small arms wrap around his neck, “You should take a break, my Lord.” But it was imprudent. There was no respect in her voice. No. She ordered him to act according to her wishes.“Genichiro, you’re too tense.”Her warm breath tickled against his ear, he felt his body tense up before a shiver ran down his spine.“Here, let me help you.”
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful undone

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Genichiro and Miko content for your reading pleasure.

She breathed easy, but every breath she drew made him shudder. He was so used to her obscuring her appearance with a mask, only when her naked eye met his he began to feel the weight of her existence. Where he could control the obscure idea of a person, he lost all control when he was faced with the reality. 

Just like him, she had agency. She felt emotions he didn’t understand. Was he scared of things that were unfamiliar to him? Maybe. 

Feathery steps closed in on him, he felt small arms wrap around his neck, “You should take a break, my Lord.” But it was imprudent. There was no respect in her voice. No. She ordered him to act according to her wishes. 

“Genichiro, you’re too tense.” 

Her warm breath tickled against his ear, he felt his body tense up before a shiver ran down his spine. 

“Here, let me help you.” 

Even though she was so much smaller than him, he could let his body fall against her. It was a different kind of security, it was a different kind of affection. Whatever they felt when her lips touched his hair, he longed to feel it more intensely. 

Her hands slipped below the fabric of his kimono, they were so much smaller than his but they knew exactly how to touch him. Whatever tension he had felt before, he let go of. She untied his hair and let it fall, let it flow. 

Cold air touched his skin as she began to undress him, her arms wrapped around his chest. A low groan escaped him as her lips touched his neck, then his back. Small daggers began piercing his skin, but she kissed him all the gentler for it. 

“Why don’t you get undressed for me?” 

Who was he to refuse her? He felt her gaze piercing him as he got rid himself of every last piece of cloth covering his body. Before he could do anything else he felt her kneel behind him. Wordlessly, she spread him open, her tongue touched his sensitive muscle. 

Instantly, his body responded by rushing even more blood into his nether regions. At this point he was so hard it hurt. 

Maybe it had been too long since he has paid any attention to his own needs. It was easy to command others, think for them. But it was near impossible to face himself and his individual desires. The greater good was a graspable concept, but what did he want? 

A small hand wrapped around his shaft, she began pumping his cock eagerly while her tongue teased his ass. White heat washed over his body as tears began to trickle down the corners of his eyes. It had been too long. He was yearning for more than just her touch, he wanted her to take full control over his body.   
Vulnerability was a luxus, it was a forbidden temptation that lingered on her lips, but he was scared to take what was rightfully his. 

Instead, he shivered when he felt her tongue push deeper into him, so deep that he felt her press against his walls like a gentle intruder. Even though her hands were small, she mustered up a strength that scared him. A forcefulness that made him submit to her whims. 

All he could do was give into her desires, feeling her stroke his painfully hard cock. Her tongue would never touch the spot that he wanted her to touch, instead she left him with a burning longing. A longing for relief. A longing for her attention. Her love. 

But all they could give each other in the times of war were these near violent acts that mimicked a lovers’ dream. 

Through a veil of tears, he glimpsed at her. Her eyes were closed, a curtain of silky black covered her closed eyes. Quietly, she hummend her own longing to herself. It were the gentle rumblings in her chest, the ache she felt in her own sex. Some things came naturally; the sunrise in the morning, warm and gentle rain in the spring. Being serviceable to him. In every way. 

But when she felt her own body beg for her to take control, to make him feel what words could never express, she could see a fear in his eyes. Anxiety that they would finally break, plunge each other into an unknown future. 

There was no space or time for love during times of war. 

All there was was an insatiable hunger. And he felt it in all of her gentle touches, when she stroked his cock in long, slow motions while her tongue stretched out his most sensitive muscle. She filled him with a warmth that he had never felt before, something that erased every rational thought from his mind. 

His body began to tense up again, she opened her eyes and met his gaze. It was enough to make him shiver so violently he felt it wash over his entire body. Months and months of frustration broke his body open, burst out and spilt all over him. 

“M-Miko w-” 

Her hands were too small to stop his semen from spilling all over both of them. It was warm, it left a pungent scent in the air. For a moment, she seemed to be paralysed by the force of his orgasm.

“What a shame,” she murmured after a while. But she wouldn’t let it go to waste, what kind of servant would she be if she did. There was no need to pay any attention to him as she licked over her hands. Watching her, he already missed the feeling of her tight grasp around his erection. 

He was still hard but she didn’t care much, instead, she only touched the parts of his body he had stained with his own seed. The tip of her tongue left a tingling sensation on his skin. Genichiro had felt other women and men touch him, but there was something in her touch that nobody could replicate. It was as though his sanity was hanging by a thread when she decided to take control of their relationship. 

Miko gently traced the curves of his body with her tongue, tasted the familiar sweetness of his skin. She didn’t know much, but she knew him better than anyone or anything else. 

“I’ll be gentle.” 

He watched her expression change as she inserted the tagaigata inside herself, it was a different kind of pleasure. She never looked like this when he entered her, when he was honest, he was scared of seeing anything but her face contort in ecstasy before she came. Right now everything was different, he could hardly tear his eyes away from her. 

A faint smile had formed on her lips while she poured warm oil over the cool artificial shaft. It seemed as though Miko marvelled at the newly if only temporarily, acquired member of hers. She gently pressed the tip against his aching bottom, his shaking hands clung to her shoulders as she positioned herself. 

“Shhh… it’s okay,” slowly, she pushed the alien object into him. He felt blood shoot into his ears as his head fell back, he could barely control himself as he began to moan and whine. Where he had wished she touched him deeper before, he felt himself grow weak now. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted to come again, feel the sweet release of his orgasm wash over him while she thrust against his most sensitive organ. 

But she was a patient lover, she took him slowly. Miko was the polar opposite of him. All he knew was taking her hard and fast, they interlocked their bodies like angry animals, growling at each other in displeasure and ecstasy. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to feel good, but when pleasure and yearning took over his mind he found it hard to control himself. 

She was a lot more level headed and it scared him. At first he wondered if it meant that she didn’t enjoy it, that she merely wanted him to finish so she could remove herself. But then she began to take control, she fucked him slowly, slurred her words and made him feel truly desired for the first time in his life. 

“If you could only see yourself right now…”, she pressed his thighs against his sides, pushing the tagaigata into him with her full weight, “Vulnerable… and… so, so… beautiful.” Her voice dropped so deep below its usual pitch, hearing her whisper in his ears made him whimper. 

“T-Too deep -” 

Miko’s hands dug into the futon below them, she bent down and pressed her lips against his ear, “Not deep enough if you ask me.” Still, she slowly pulled back, he could breathe for a moment. But she was right. As soon as she moved only an inch away, he began to feel empty, clawing at her skin, pleading for her to fill him up again. 

“There there, no need to beg,” her thumb brushed over his lips, there was a dark gleam in her deep brown eyes, something he didn’t understand. 

A broken scream escaped him when he felt Miko thrust into him hard, it caught him off guard. Just like the sensation her lips left on his forehead. 

“Open up wider for me,” she gently guided his legs, spreading them wide open, “I don’t want to hurt you.” The tone of her voice felt like pins and needles in his chest, he knew what she meant. In shame, he covered his eyes. 

Her nails dug deep into his thighs as she gently rocked her hips against his bottom, she was the quiet type, but even she could no longer control herself as she began to moan in a deep, guttural way. Genichiro clamped down so hard around the tagaigata that Miko felt the resistance while she fucked him and herself. 

Once she loosened the grip on his legs, he slung them around her hips, consequently pushing their bodies together tighter. But It was never enough, it just wasn’t close enough. 

“S-Slow down,” she laughed but it quickly turned into deep growling moans. Genichiro felt her pull his arms away from his face, he didn’t want to look at her but he couldn’t help it. There was something mesmerizing in the way she looked down on him. Right now, she towered over him like a fox over its wounded prey. Miko kissed the trails that the tears had left on his face, slowly working her way down to his neck. 

Foxes had sharp teeth. One bite would leave visible marks on paper-thin skin, but instead, she kissed him. Again and again. Just never on his lips. Sometimes her eyes met his and she smiled. There was a question lingering in them. 

_How does it feel to be the one left longing?_

Maybe it was something that she would never understand, this desperate feeling that burned inside his chest. The conflict between being a leader and just being the person he had always longed to be. 

“You’re thinking too much,” her lips closed around his erect nipple while she teasingly touched the other. In shock, he pushed his body harder against Miko’s. Feeling her moan while her lips were still closed around him nearly drove him crazy. He just wanted to come so bad, but every time he was close, she pulled back. Moved slower. 

“We have all the time in the world, no need to rush.” 

They both knew it was a lie, but it felt so good to just pretend. 

One of her hands rested on his chest, squeezing it playfully while the other wrapped around his hard cock. Genichiro whined like a wounded animal, he was too sensitive for her little games, in every sense of the word. Still, she wouldn’t back down. 

He watched her move, every muscle in her body harden only to release tension gradually. Her back arched when she felt herself grow closer to her own climax. At this point, they moved in the same rhythm. She still held him down, but he pulled her closer. It was so easy just to give in, forget about the world around them and watch it burn down right afterwards. 

“Why don’t you come for me?” 

Hearing her say it was enough to break him, for a moment he could respond but when Miko felt his cock twitch under her grasp she felt herself climax too. It was a violent orgasm, it had been building up for what felt like an eternity. Genichiro couldn’t stop himself from coming even after Miko pulled back. Only after she eagerly pumped his cock with a few hard strokes his body relaxed.

For a moment Genichrio closed his eyes, he felt a soft breeze linger on his lips. Gentle fingers drew airy lines on his face, “You look a lot less tense now.” 

“... do I?” 

“You almost look happy.”


End file.
